How It All Began
by Peepa
Summary: Its my first Newsie fic I'm posting here ::blush::.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning Of the End

Okay rated R for LANGUAGE, sexual content etc. etc. I do not own any of the Newsies they are the soul content of Disney. I do however own the characters of Jill and Jamie and Brooky and I guess Alex owns herself.

Jill A character based on me the only love Jack Kelley has ever really had, until Sarah Jacobs shows her face in town.

Alex Jill's best friend madly in lust, er love with Spot Conlon

Jamie Jill and Jack's son, yeah theyre young but they have a three year old I know the ages dont really work but roll with me on that one

Brooky Not really mentioned much but his name is he's Alex and Spot's son.

ENJOY please Read and Respond I'll love you forever!

We were enjoying everything that night. Friends, food, drinks, pool, and I was enjoying those little looks Jack was giving me over the pool table. It was December 23 in New York City, Manhattan if you will, everyone was there and I do mean EVERYONE, Spot had joined us with Alex Davey had come along with Les and his sister Sarah, whom I'd never met and I didn't like to well, one of those preppy packages I mean I didn't attack the girl right off but I kept my distance and protectiveness over Jack.  
"Who's that?" I heard Sarah ask David,

"Oh her? That's Jack Kelley's girl." He looked and nodded at me, I nodded and smiled back,

"Hey lovey?" Jack asked, right on cue,

"Yep?" I twirled around, he cocked a smile,

"Will you grab me a drink if yer goin' back?" He asked. I nodded, I did plan on going back I needed to talk to Alex anyway,

"SHAMUS LET GO OF MY ASS!" I heard Alex yell, I laughed as I approached the two,

"Hey whats goin on?" I asked Alex as I grabbed two cokes,

"Nothin' hey whos da girl with Davey?" She asked,

"...His sister. I don't think I like her." I said staring at the girl,

"I dont think I do eitha...look at her lookin' at Jack." She said. I narrowed my eyes a minute the let them relax.

"If she fuckin' knows whats good fer her she wont go neah Jack." I said. Alex raised her eyebrows at me, she knew my love for Jack and she knew what would happen if that was invaded, I'd go off, I dont go off like Spot goes off, Atomic Bombs only go off like Spot goes off.

I took Jack's drink over to him and ran my hand over his shirt,

"Thanks babe." He said and took a drink measuring up his next shot,

"You ain't winnin' Jackey-boy." Race laughed at him,

"Ho, ho." Shoot, "Ho." Merry Christmas Race, Jack said sinking the ball he was aiming for,

"Damn." Race cursed. I laughed, I noticed that Sarah did to, I glared in her direction but she didn't catch it. I turned to Alex she was cooking a scheme in her head, she was always there to help me out. She looked up above the doorway where mistletoe hang and looked back at me, I knew what to do.

"Hey uh..Jack?" No answer, "Jack?" I persisted, "COWBOY!" I shouted,

"Hmm?" He asked,

"You know whats hangin' in the doorway?" I asked him,

"Hmm...Spot?" He asked,

"Nooooo." I pulled him over he looked up,

"Ohhh mistletoe." He said low and brought me into a deep kiss. As I kissed him I turned, Sarah was looking haha, wow I had sunk into territorial mode I NEVER looked anywhere when Jack kissed me, this was new. He let go and winked at me walking over to talk to Davey, wait he was going over to talk to Davey, dammit.

I walked over to Alex,  
"Dammit." I said,

"Calm down, he's just talking to Davey, that little smooch he just gave you PROVES he loves you." Alex said.

The party wound down about 1 in the morning, everyone went home, Davey, Les, and Sarah lastly. Jack and I went upstairs to our room,

"Jack...did you talk to um. Davey's sister tonight?" I asked as I undid my blouse getting ready for bed,

"Huh? Sarah? I guess I said Hi or somethin' why?" He asked me,

"I dunno..I guess I just didn't like the way she was lookin' at ya dats all." I said looking at myself in the mirror.

"Hey, dont worry about it you, I wont give her a second look doll." He said. He took off his shirt and smiled at me.

I slid my nightgown over my head letting it fall into place, I was pissed off as hell for some reason, I mean he hadn't made even the slightest little move on her but still I was pissed off. I gave my nightgown some final adjustments and looked at Jack, he laid down on the bed, some newsies were given a "private" room upstairs, some shared them some didn't, we did.

"Come 'ere." He said, I didn't right away, "Jill come on..." He said giving me that look. I smiled finally and crawled onto the bed. He kissed me softly as I lay on top of him,

"My Cowgirl." He whispered seriously as he pushed a few strands of hair out of my eyes. How did I know that would be the last time?


	2. Chapter 2 A Shocking Discovery

Jack would probably of had a much different way of explaining things to you, but I'm telling the honest to god truth, i'm not sparing anyone including myself.

I woke up the next morning, Christmas Eve if you want to get particular, right where I had fallen asleep on top of Jack. I raised up and looked at him, one arm at his side another wrapped protectively around my back.

I watched him sleeping peacefully, expressionless yes but peaceful. I always wondered what Jack dreamed about but he would never tell me, his dreams were for him and no one else.

I proceeded to get up and get ready. I walked out onto the fire escape alone, the December air heavy with something, something not quite tangible but it was there. I crossed my arms as a brush of cool air wipped across the city the morning just coming into focus.

I heard a noise behind me,

"You out here alone" He asked me as he walked forward wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. I leaned back against his chest and nodded,

"What'd you dream about" I asked him. He smiled,

"Home...Life..." He looked at me I blinked and smiled back.

"Tonight'll be fun." I said. He nodded and night did not come fast enough.

The Lodging House was warm but the night outside had turned bitterly evil and cold biting at anything and everything it could.

"Are they gonna make it from Brooklyn" I asked as I peered out the window,

"Oh yeah...they'll hitch a carriage. Dont worry." Jack said. He grabbed me and brought me up against him by the pool table,

"What is it with us and this pool table" I asked him,

"I dunno..." He smirked and kissed me,

"Sorry were late...OH...um..sorry." I heard the voice of Sarah Jacobs. I about threw up. Jack let me up, he sensed my anger and tried to grab my arm as I walked back to the window. Finally I saw Spot and Alex,

"Hey!...Oh um..." Alex motioned to my blouse that was slightly unbuttoned,

"Is it good that were late" Spot smirked,

"Nothing happened...dammit." I said,

"AWWWW." Alex hugged me I sighed"Lets go in." She said.

The night was good but Sarah was getting to close to Jack for comfort. Jack noticed my discomfort and took me by the arm leading me into the other room,

"What is wrong" He asked me looking at me.

"I dont know I just, she makes me nervous." I said figgiting a bit.

"Hey I'm in love with you not her. Dont worry." He kissed my cheek and walked back into the room. I followed him, I felt like an ass.

"Hey! Jill come on Racetrack and Mush are gonna...well...race" Alex laughed,

"To where" I asked,

"Drugstore and back." She drug me away outside. Everyone followed but I didn't see Jack, I figured he'd just gotten caught up in the group.

"RACETRACK" Alex screeched as Race attempted to take his place to run"You are to drunk to run" She about fell over with laughter. I laughed it was to funny,

"Jill go get Jack he doesnt want to miss this" Spot shouted encouragements to a very drunken Race. I laughed and ran back to the Lodging House. I opened the door and was met with the most horrible sight. Jack was kissing Sarah Jacobs, not just a little peck on the cheek. I felt sick, I couldnt do anything, I couldn't even breathe, I didn't make a sound. I felt as if someone was putting ice into my body, like I had just been stabbed in the back literally.

I watched as long as I could and I ran, I ran past the commotion I ran past everyone and I ran INTO Kid Blink...


	3. Chapter 3 Jack Would Kill For Me

What happens next pretty much starts it all. Was I drunk? No, I hadn't had anything to drink at all, was he drunk? Maybe, I can't really remember, I cant for the love of god remember I just remember every detail of what followed after, I guess thats my punishment the sweet sickening feeling that I know will never go away.

-

Part 3

-

I ran into him and it didn't even phaze me. I tried to keep going but he stopped me,

"Hey whas wrong?" He asked me,

"Nothing." I said,

"Nah thats not nothin' I can tell.." He looked at me,

"Jack was kissing Sarah Jacobs.." I burst into tears,

"WHAT? Jack? The one that can't stop talking about YOU?" He looked surprised as he glanced at the Lodging House,

"Yeah I mean I went back in to get Jack and I saw him and...he said he loved me he said he was in love with me" I said pointing to myself letting my tears fall,

"It's okay, it's okay, dont worry dont worry." He tried to console me. Then it happened, the thing that I regret maybe the most in my life, he kissed me. Kid Blink bent closer to me and attatched his lips to mine. I tried to shove him away but my anger kept me going. He let go and ooked at me,

"Been wanting to do that for the longest time." He said, I felt dirty, I felt wrong but I was so angry I didn't have to time care or think. I kissed him back, not out of love not out of any feelings whatsoever just out of anger.

Yes, in the end we slept together, it was quick and it was meaningless, he wasn't Jack he didn't feel like Jack, and I cried but Kid Blink didn't notice or didn't care I don't recall. Everyone was still outside when we came back from our escapade around back. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't believe what I had just done.

I saw Jack in the crowd. The race was still going on, I guess on about the fifth lap, he was smiling did he have any idea that he had just broken my heart into a million pieces? Did he know how bad I wanted to die? Did he know how much pain he had caused me..how angry I was? I felt so bruised so hurt.

Kid Blink grabbed my arm and kissed me again, deeply this time I glanced over and I saw Jack looking over, he smiled at me when he saw it was me but his face fell when he realized what I was DOING.

"What the hell" I could hear him say quietly. He ran, quickly I may add over to where we stood. He grabbed Kid Blink as quick as he could,

"What the fuck" Kid shouted as he landed against a nearby wall,

"Whoa." I heard Spot's voice and saw everyone turn. Jack was on Kid Blink in a second,

"Do you know who the FUCK you were KISSING" Jack shouted angirly. The Newsies crowded around,

"YEAH I WAS KISSING YOUR SO CALLED GIRL" Kid shouted back.

"Jack STOP" I shouted,

"STOP? STOP! Why the HELL would you do this" He yelled. He didn't wait for an answer he threw Kid to the ground and went at him punching furiously,

"JACK COME ON!" Davey shouted trying to pull Jack off of Kid Blink but it wasn't happening,

"NO" Jack yelled. I heard Kid Blink shouting back "YOU WERE KISSIN' MY GIRL!" Jack shouted in his face. The two tumbled Jack was furious you never

saw him like this. Our relationship had started off "sickening sweet" but it had turned as we had grown and was more along the lines ofperfect now, Jack was protective but not like Spot where he showed it all thetime, but if someone was to go after me Jack would kill for me I knew that much.

"DID YOU FUCK AROUND WITH HER TOO" Jack yelled as the two fought even more,

"YEAH AND SHE WAS GREAT JACKEY BOY" Kid shouted back. Jack punched him in the face. What had I done? Jack stopped a second everyone's eyes were wide. Jack turned to me,

"You slept with him" He asked quietly, not a shout, not a yell, but in a dissappointed tone. I saw Alex in the crowd of people she looked shocked and sad. My chin quivered I stuttered on my words. Jack got up from the ground, Kid Blink followed wiping blood from his nose,

"Yeah she did Jack..and she liked it." Kid said, Jack winced at the words but didn't take his eyes off of me,

"Shit." Spot said quietly,

"SHUT UP" I cried at Blink trying to make him shut up. Jack wiped a spot of blood from his bottom lip,

"Well?" He asked.

"...yes." I said barely audible. "Only cause.." He didn't let me finish,

"No, theres, no..." He held up his hand to my face and walked off. Kid Blink stood up and put a hand on my shoulder I wrenched away,

"Get the fuck away from me!" I cried,

"I'd leave, Kid, I'd just leave." Alex said,

"And go where" Kid asked,

"Go sleep in a goddamn gutter do we care" Spot shouted. Spot was like a big brother to me.

I was breaking. Alex rushed over and hugged me tightly as I sobbed,

"I only did cause he kissed her.." I sobbed on my words,

"Who?" She asked,

"Me." Sarah said,

"You kissed Jack? How, what do you think you could accomplish from that? Do you know what Jack and Jill stand for" Alex asked,

"I know they went up a hill.." Race said drunkenly,

"Race sit down." Mush pushed Race to the ground,

"Come on Sarah." Davey and Sarah went home, good, I'm glad, I'm glad they can just ruin my life and then leave. Its the thing to do right?

"I can't believe this." I cried,

"It's alright." Alex said,

"No, no its not...Jack's all I have and its gone...It's gone" I sobbed. My whole life I had loved one boy, one man. It all had changed in a matter of minutes, I had lost it all and it would never be the same.


	4. Chapter 4 I don't have a Cowgirl anymore

Part 4  
-  
"I need to find him I need to.." I let go of Alex and ran in the direction where Jack had gone,

"JACK" I shouted. He turned I ran up to him,

"I cant get my head around this Jill! How..WHY" He shouted at me,

"Why! I saw you kiss her" I shouted,

"Sarah" He yelled back,

"YES! IT BROKE MY HEART JACK! IT BROKE IT! Do you know how much that hurt" I cried,

"ARE YOU FUCKING ME" Jack shouted,

"NO I'm obviously the only one whose NOT" I yelled.

"Oh and you arent the master of deception" He shouted at me,

"WHY DID YOU KISS HER" I cried,

"She kissed me! I kissed back" He said..he realized what he had infact just told me,

"Jack I loved you with all my heart! You! And you told me you loved me" I yelled,

"I do love you" He shouted,

"LIKE HELL! You dont fucking LOVE me you great asshole! Maybe you did but you dont now Jack you sure fucking dont now" I yelled.

"Well then why dont you just go back and fuck Kid Blink again HUH! Cause you seem to have had a perfectly FUN TIME WITH THAT ONE" He yelled at me,

"HE DIDNT MEAN ANYTHING" I shouted,

"Is this what Fate fucking gives us to deal with? IS THIS IT! I, I dont understand Jill" He yelled I dont know if it was directed at me, or life in general"I dont understand how we were so perfect! Everything! We had it all, we had everything that mattered! How, how I, you, WHY! WHY DID YOU! What this FUCK IS THIS" He yelled getting tears in his hazel eyes.

"I DONT KNOW! JACK IM SORRY" I cried sobbing. He was choking on his tears,

"NO! NO I CANT! I cant let Sorry fucking take care of it! Theres no way Jillian! Nothin', I guess were broken, an I guess we cant be fixed! Jesus I loved you" He yelled,

"I LOVED YOU TO! SARAH JACOBS FIXED THAT" I screamed,

"That was ONE KISS ONE KISS! I didn't screw around with her! I told her to fucking STOP! Did you tell Kid Blink to HUH" He shouted,

"STOP" I cried trying to make him quit, I didnt want to talk about this, I didn't want this feeling, but a coolness swept over me ever minute he kept yelling I felt like all the blood was slowly being drained from me. I guess thats what a broken heart feels like, I had never experienced it before then, it felt like getting dumped into a pool of ice water, like on the coldest december day you jumped into the river off the peir on a dare, only there was no laughing after this,

"STOP! Okay I'll stop, I'll stop loving you" He shouted, he was surprised at his own words as was I, I didn't want that, no, I couldnt let him go. Tears fell I ran up to him I wanted to hug him I wanted him to hug me, I wanted to forget everything but I couldn't. I tried to fall onto his chest like I had done so many times before. But he put up his hands, he pushed me off. He just looked at me, I noticed so much more detail in his face now, in his eyes I could almost count the flakes of gold.

He turned,

"Cowboy" I cried trying to get him,

"...No, I don't have a Cowgirl anymore." He walked away, he walked out and he took my heart with him.


End file.
